Superior to My life
by Emmett'sBear
Summary: Bella is CEO of Eclipse Corp. Edward Cullen is CEO of Cullen Corporations. Emmett is the co-CEO of C.C, but married to Rosalie. Alice is struggling with her career and Jasper is studying law, and Bella’s BEST friend. ALL HUMAN Edward's a playoby!
1. I'm new here

**Finally, i got so many ideas for thsi story. Read and Review PLEASE!! ~~~~~IGNORE ALL MY SPELLING ERRORS~~~~~**

* * *

Superior to My life

Bella is CEO of Eclipse Corporations in Seattle. Edward Cullen is CEO of Cullen Corporations. Emmett is the co-CEO of C.C, but married to Rosalie Hale. Alice is struggling with her career and Jasper is studying law, and Bella's BEST friend. ALL HUMAN

BPOV~

I transferred my business to Seattle do to my best friend's request. I really missed him, and he wanted to keep me close so nothing bad can happen to me. You see I'm the type of person who bad luck follows around. Jasper and I are practically brother and sister. Jasper Whitlock has been with me trough all my times. I met him in Italy, and been friends with him since. Even though he's studying law I don't know how he has time for me. I got off the plan landing from Florida, and grabbed my purse.

I tried looking for a dirty blond with green eyes, which put you at ease instantly. Before turning around another way to look for him I was attacked by him. We both started laughing at immatureness.

"I missed you so much Bells." His eyes showed the true meaning behind the hidden words.

"I know what you mean Jazz." Staying away from your best brother in the world is not the easiest the thing to do.

"Let's go." We found my bags and he carried them, and put them in trunk of Porsche, he bought just three months ago. I bought myself blue Ferrari just little before he did. (Pics. of profile)

"Love your choice in cars." I complimented

"I know." He laughed.

We talked about Seattle little and some other unimportant stuff. It was easy to talk to Jasper; he has this atmosphere around him that puts people around him at ease.

"So you have any girlfriends?" I asked

"No. What about you?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't believe in relationships." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hope you love Seattle." He said before parking next to a tall apartment building. Building had over 30 floors, Impressive.

"I hope you learned something about decorations from me." I said.

"Yeah, and no, you're more than welcome to change anything." He pressed 26 in the elevator pad.

"Really" I asked

"Yes, guy type of everything is not your choice." I laughed

"I know, don't worry I'll change it into something very um…better then now." I was at loss for better words. He laughed

"You try, and I hope you succeed." He said.

"I better, that well be only hope for you to get a girl." I teased.

"We'll see then."

"You asking for my help, you must be desperate." I joked

"No, just annoyed." I pouted, He laughed

"You know I never get tired of you Bells." He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

The elevator stopped on the 26th floor, and Jasper carried my bags to the left. He stopped on the 3rd door. He took keys out of his pockets and put them in the lock. He opened the door, and let me in. It wasn't bad. There was no taste. It was all mismatched. There Black leather sofa, then green rug, plain table near the kitchen, different lamps.

"Yeah I know but for a guy it's perfect." I complimented, he laughed

"Thanks, but if you need money for anything you know you don't have to ask." He said

"I don't need it, but whenever I'm a burden to you, you tell me okay?" I didn't want anything to come between our friendships.

"Your never burden Bells." He hugged me.

For the next 2 weeks I changed his apartment to beautiful home. I changed the black leather to soft crème white, I also painted the walls night blue, to match the curtains, cushions covers, lamps, and kitchen accessories. I kept the 80" plasma screen. I took jasper with me to take pictures so we can hang them. I also put picture of forest trail, which had waterfall in the path. It hung near the kitchen. I put some other simple paintings in the hall where my and Jaspers room come in.

My room was White with some deep blue touches. I also bought a small white piano; black just wouldn't match, and put in corner of my room. I bought myself round white bed, I chose deep blue comforter. The bed was the most beautiful thing. There were two selves one for CD's- all from rock to classical except country – and the other one which was bigger than CD's shelf, had books .They were both next to my window, and white beanbag. My room looked almost perfect.

Jaspers room was white with dark green touches. The apartment was pretty big; it also had a walk in closet. I added plasma screen in his room, with pictures of him. On his night stand I added flowers, and on his desk I bought him new blue apple laptop. I bought both of us new I-phones, mine was white, and his was black.

I took Jasper shopping with me and bought him and myself new wardrobe, shoes, and all accessories. I bought groceries so neither he nor I would starve. I put new coffee table in the living room; it was white wood with blue rough silk cloth. When the lights turn on in the apartment it lights up the whole place and gives it the home touch.

"I have to say this place looks much better, and actually feel like home." He hugged me.

"Well that's my job." I thanked him.

"On Monday I have to go and meet the Eclipse team here. Ugh. I hate introductions." I groaned

"Let me ask you this." He said

"What?" I asked. What could he have to possibly ask me?

"Are you sure you're in the right spot, you could be an interior designer, and not into business." He joked. I laughed

"Business is my profession, Designing is my hobby. Let's watch some movies." I suggested since it was Saturday, Jasper didn't have to go to college. He only goes on Mondays, Wednesday, and Thursdays. He comes back at three in the afternoon. Eclipse has been in my family since my great, great grandfather. He called it Eclipse because he said that 'moon has all the luck you need in life, and all the answers that'll help heal your wounds'. He practically thought moon had some magic, at least that's what my father said and my grandfather. I have a scar, or as birthmark as my grandmother said, of a moon on my right wrist. It looks like it's been carved there.

I got bored of watching action movie, and then changed to horror which was worse.

"So fake," I muttered, Jasper heard me and laughed.

"Let's go get coffee." I said after watching some other movies, and eating popcorn and drinking coke.

"Out of the nowhere, but okay?" He held his hand out for me, I took it without hesitation. I bought myself a new black Mercedes last week. (Pic on profile) We got into my new car, and drove to the nearest Starbucks.

"Um…I'll have coffee with two spoons of sugar, instead of crème put milk in, and shot of almond." I said. They guy just stared at my chest. I waved my hand in front of his face and he broke out of his Trent.

"I'm sorry what beautiful."

"Look punk; stop gawking at her and get her, her coffee. FAST" Jasper yelled. Fake blond lady with nasal voice came out maybe in her maybe mid twenties; I think she was the manager.

"Get her coffee. What's your problem anyway?" She asked him.

"Well it's not my problem she's fine…." He trailed off looking at my legs.

"You pervert. Quit looking at her like that." Jasper put his arms protectively around me.

"I apologize for his behavior. Your coffee is on us." I hate having to get stuff for free.

"Whatever -just give me my coffee." Suddenly I didn't feel like drinking coffee anymore. She handed me my coffee, after a moment.

"Here you go ma'am. Again I apologize." She said, though she didn't sound sorry at all.

"No problem." I gave her a ten and pulled Jasper with me.

"Come on." I said

"Those guys are sick." He said

"That's wor…" I bumped into someone twice my size just outside of the coffee shop. I spilled my coffee, good thing it wasn't over him or me, but on Jasper.

"Oh Jazz I'm so sorry." Why? Why today? UGH.

"Jasper" I looked up to see a goofy looking guy. He had curly brown hair with big brown eyes. I knew he was a total softy inside.

"Hey Emmett, oh god this stuff burns." He murmured.

Emmett and I burst out laughing, while Jasper gave us a glare.

"Sorry, I knew we shouldn't have coffee. What was I thinking?" Oh yeah, I had to have caffeine.

"Nothing, but coffee accidents aren't your fault." He murmured. I just had to laugh at these situations.

"Jazz man, you might want to go clean up before you know…" he trailed off; I just had too laughed harder. Emmett looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello I'm Emmett. Jaspers old friend, sorry I didn't call you man when I got back from my honeymoon." He introduced, and then turned to talk to Jasper.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella," I looked over to Jasper. "And I should take him home. I'm driving." I concluded. He dropped the keys in my hand. He started to walk funny, and I laughed, and I heard Emmett laughing behind me. We said good bye to Emmett, got in car and drove off.

After he was clean-comfortable-and dry, I asked him about Emmett. He said he works at the Cullen's Corporation. He has a wife name Rosalie, and they came back from their honeymoon three days ago.

I told him goodnight, as I went to my room and fell asleep before I hit the pillow. This was gone be a change I'm going to like.

I woke up at seven something and got ready, changed into my work out outfit, and black hoody. I took my keys off my nightstand, and got out my I-pod. Before I left I wrote note to Jasper saying I'm going for a jog. There were some people that I met on my way. None of them jogged straight after seeing me. I chuckled as a guy hit a couple and the guy was about to cry from the threats they were giving him.

"Having fun laughing at your admirers?" Velvet voice asked. I turned to look at a god-like person jogging next to me. He had Emerald eyes, his hair was so messy it's like he just woke up and started running, ad he was sweating in all the right places. I took of my earplugs and greeted him.

"Yeah I am thanks for asking." I joked. He laughed his musical voice and gave me a crooked smile. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and guess who's worried for my safety.

"Hey, Jazz" I said little panting from two mile jog.

"You alright, you sound like you ran a mile." How stupid can he get? I rolled my eyes.

"No, that's not true I ran two miles. I'm jogging that's what you do- run." I teased

"Ha-ha. Just be careful. Oh and I have be somewhere right now so see you tonight. And don't you dare hesitate to call me if you need anything." What did he think I was going to stop him, no? He has right to live his own life.

"No problem, see you tonight." I hung up. I looked at my 'friend' who was looking at me with confused expression.

Epov~

Who's Jazz? I don't care she's just like all the other girls, and she actually runs, and sweats. Her big hazel eyes can mesmerize anyone, and she knew that. Her brown hair sparkled in the sun, making it look red; her heart face was so forgiven anyone could fall for it, and her clothes fit her like a glove to reveal all her curves.

"No problem, see you tonight." She hung up and looked over at me. Her hazel eyes softened as she took in my features.

"Are you ok?" There must have been confused expression on my features, for her to know that much. She's an observer, very perceptive.

"Fine, want to sit for a minute?" I am getting tired I've been running for 2 hours.

"Sure." She stopped and sat on the nearest bench.

"So what is a beautiful girl doing running this very morning?" I asked, and gave her a small smile.

"Jogging, so do you run often? You seem to be more tired than me." She asked, she is perceptive

"Yeah, been running for two hours, and I'm not showing off." I put my palms up in the air. She laughed a musical laugh. It was like song of bells.

"I believe you. So how long have you been in Seattle?" She asked. I've never had a girl ask me anything beside my age, height, and favorite color nothing further than that.

"I've been living here for three years, you?"

"About two weeks ago." No way, she's new here.

"Really, from where"

"Florida." She responded. Wow! That's far.

"Do you like it here?" I hope she does, and she stays. She laughed her musical laugh.

"Yes, it's been good so far." She winked. She WINKED, At Me. I think I stopped breathing. Why am I acting like such a girl?

"Well did anyone take you out to see the scenery of the _real _Seattle?" I hoped not.

"No." She said. YES!!

"Would you like for me to show you?" Please say yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

"That would be nice, but I don't even know your name." She giggled

"Edward Cullen. Well what 'bout yours?"

"Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand, and I took it, I felt current of electricity go through me. I looked at her big hazel eyes, which were also fueled with confusion. But why does her name sound so familiar. Have I met her before?

BPOV~

"Edward Cullen. Well what 'bout yours?" He asked. 'Cullen' as in Emmett Cullen, also the CEO of Cullen Corporation, I didn't let that surprise me. I kept my features calm and collected.

"Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out, when he touched it felt like I've been shocked, but in a good way. I looked up to see him looking at our joined hands with same curios look. He looked up at me and gave me a smile. Oh, his breathtaking smile his crooked smile, his hot smile, and most of his entire sexy smile. His features were so divine, and just perfect.

"Bella," He paused for a moment "It suits you, Beautiful." I blushed as he said that, I'm sure I was red then tomato by now, also because of the jog. Shit.

"So when do you want me to show you around?" He asked, he tried to keep cool. But _I _could see right through his façade. I chuckled slightly.

"Well, since I'm not doing anything today, what about today?" I asked.

"Sounds good, maybe we both should go change first?" He said as he looked over his clothing. His sweats fit him so snuggly. I just wanted to rip 'em out and see his perfect chest. Oh shit! No, no, and hell no. I will not be falling for this playboy, also the sexiest bachelor in Seattle, or maybe the whole country. I don't blame the press they got their facts right about his looks. I read somewhat about him in magazine covers, newspaper front, and of course saw it all over the news.

"Sure, pick me up at Creek Towers, in about an hour." I shrugged. I was about to jog away when he held me back.

"Can I at least have your number?" He asked. I didn't answer on purpose and didn't answer his question till next few seconds. You know the dramatic effect.

"Alright I guess. But you have to return the favor." I smirked. He laughed, and took out his red blackberry curve. I took out my I-phone, I designed my with blue patterned cover - so the white wouldn't be ruin and it looks much better. Just as I looked up from my phone directory, Edward took a picture of me.

"Hey, I wasn't ready." I protested. He laughed

"Alright but I'm still keeping the picture, alright pose." in my workout cloths, I don't think so, but it'll have to do.

"You're changing it once I look decent." I posed for the picture, with a small smile on my face I also made my eyes wider on purpose.

"Whatever that just gives me a chance to take more pictures of you." He smirked, I smacked him playfully.

"Not if I have anything to say." I smirked. I took my phone and snapped a picture of him laughing. It was very enduring; it fit him perfectly so far I've known him. His crooked smile looked so god like-but so real.

"Alright I'll let you have that one, but we're both changing it when we look decent." He smiled. I nodded in agreement.

"See you in an hour then." His answering smile was huge, he gave me a nod.

"Bye, Edward." I said before turning around and jogging away. He was someone to remember alright.

I returned, and took a shower, and changed into blue and green small striped halter top, with dark washed skinny jeans. I put on shoes that matched the top. I put on some clear earrings. (Pic on profile) I also put on my promise ring from my mother.

She gave it to me on my 9th birthdays, since that day I've hated my birthday.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mother, Father is throwing a grand party in honor of my 9th birthday." I told her as I massaged her hand. She was lying on her hospital bed, looking so sick. Doctor said she would be ok by next two weeks. Just then my father came in._

"_Isabella come sweetheart celebrate your 9__th__ birthday and meet Whitlock's son he's little older then you but you'll like him very much." He ranted why didn't my father not care about my mother? My family was the richest in all Italy. Everyone knew me well and they always congratulated me on my birthdays. Each day of mu life I was showered with gifts and money, but never love. Not from my father, and only on special occasions from my mother._

"_She'll be over in any moment Charles." My mom chocked. I looked over at her._

"_Mom…Mother you want some water? Anything please, just get well." I sobbed. My father came forward and hugged me. _

"_Oh, Angel calm down she's going to be fine, she's treated by the finest doctor in all England and Italy." My father tried to calm me. I held my mother's hand while a tear fell from her closed eye. I wiped it off, and she opened her eyes._

"_It's ok Isabella. Charles give her the promise ring." She ordered. My father took out a velvet box from his pocket, which I assume held the promise ring. My father opened it to reveal a beautiful silver, crossed patterned ring.(Pic on profile)_

"_Isabella this was given to me by my grandmother, your father just refurbished it to make it look better. It's a tradition to pass it down the generation. It's like a family heirloom. Take, care my sweet child." More tears crossed her face. Mother was looking paler than ever. _

"_No mother. Please don't go." I cried._

"_I'm not leaving, your ring holds all the promises that I ever made to you, and they will be fulfilled child. I love you no matter how I treated you. I know you learned how to be independent, strong, caring, and lovely young lady. You will hold the Swan name very high child." She almost whispered the last lines. She was losing hope. _

"_Mother please hold on, don't lose hope for yourself." Why isn't my father saying anything? I looked at him with teary eyes. _

"_Isabella is time no one can do anything. I'm sorry child." He looked down and kissed my mother on the cheek softly. I looked away; this can't be end to my perfect family._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I heard my phone ringing. I looked up to see my eyes watering; I answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

___________

**Second Chapter up!!!**

**REVIEW PRESS THE BUTTON TO REVIEW**


	2. Raped Understanding

_**Heres More don't u dare forget to review 4 edward!! CHECK PROFILE FOR PICTURES**_

* * *

_I heard my phone ringing. I looked up to see my eyes watering; I answered the phone without looking to see who it was. _

"Hello." I wiped tear of my face. Good thing I wasn't wearing any make-up.

"Hey Bella, its Edward are you ok? You don't sound so good." He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I would have gotten away with that if I didn't sob.

"No, it's ok if you don't want to go now." He sounded so pained.

"I do it's just, never mind. Are you down yet?" I asked

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to?" He asked again

"It's ok, it's nothing. Tell you when I get down." I hung up. I locked the door and got in the open elevator. There was a little pixie like girl. She was 'older then she looks' line applied for her. She looked, more like gawked at me.

"Hi." I said softly. She turned away and said 'hump'

"I'm sorry but did I do something?" I asked. No answer. Once we got down she turned to me and smiled softly. I saw so much pain in her eyes.

"Hi, sorry I'm just little mad." She sobbed. I came close to her, and gave her a hug.

"It's alright, my name's Bella." I gave her a tissue form my purse.

"Thanks, I just found out that the guy I love is with another woman." She sobbed.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

"My name is Alice." She said after recovering. I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you we should maybe hang out sometimes?" I asked.

"That would be nice."

"Bye, Alice I have to go my ride is waiting." She gave me small smile before she left.

I spotted Edward standing next a silver Volvo.

"Nice car." I complimented, he smiled and greeted me. He opened the door for me, such a gentleman.

"Thanks, though it's not the best." He murmured the last part.

"So what type of cars do you drive?" He asked as he stopped at a stoplight.

"I have two cars, one is Ferrari, and the other on is black Mercedes." I smiled at his music collection, there was Debussy collection, Carter Burwell's and here and there Mozart, and Beethoven. There was some 21st century music and other from 70's and 80's.

"I love your music choice as well." As I roamed threw his music compartment I found some blank ones.

"Really, do you recognize them?" He asked

"Yeah, hey what songs are in the blank ones?" I asked

"Um…don't know?" He lied.

"You don't have to tell me. I'll play them." I smirked as I put a blank named CD in.

The car was surrounded by a piano music. It was soft, rhymed that would be so soothing. The tones were so elaborated, that would leave you wanting more. It's like the composer has been playing it for years. No other sound mattered; I closed my eyes and let the music take me in.

I heard Edward groan beside me, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. We were parked near some lake. It was surrounded by green all over; there was no one near here. I guess it's in a secluded place. Everything was so natural, the fresh air, and the when the wind picked up the green against the shore line would move casting a reflection in the water. And the water was so clear, I could see my reflection in it which made me want to go for a swim, but that would be just stupid considering I had nothing else to wear. The smell was so…tempting it's like you want to just sniff it, and roll in it.

"Oh, it's pulchritudinous!!" (Def: having qualities that delight the eye) I said as I got out of the car, and made my way over to the edge of the lake. The lake was very beautiful indeed.

"Pulchritudinous?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? I find those kinds of words proper." I stated. He laughed.

"Sure, so what did you think about the music?" He asked.

"Oh it was very captivating and alleviating. I thought the composer was a genius, it's like he was putting all of his emotion in it. You know I've been practicing piano for years and never perfected it. It'd very frustrating." I sighed as I looked at the view, it was very mesmerizing.

"You play the piano too?" He asked. Wait…too, as in he played too. Then it clicked.

"You wrote the song, oh that's so brilliant." I asked truly shocked.

"Yeah, so you play the piano?" He asked

"Only on my free time and that's not enough time for me to perfect it." I said.

"I can teach you if you like?" He asked.

"Only if I ever show up, my schedule is very tight. How I actually am here with you without one phone call to disturb is very surprising." I smiled.

"Oh" That was all he said before turning around and looking in the lake. I looked at him his face was very serene, he turned around and my eyes locked with his emerald eyes. I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"So this is the real Seattle?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, this not it, but it's the best."

"So you come here often to relieve all your worries." I stated matter of fact.

"I guess. How'd you know?" He smirked

"Oh I've been stalking you?" I laughed; he joined me after few seconds.

"Right, now I know who hacked in my computer." He smiled.

"Right, I have better things to do then stalk you." I laughed.

"Oh really?" He asked I nodded my head.

"Really?" He asked again ad he came closer to me.

"Yep, and what a……" Before I could say anything he started tickling me.

"Stop" I said between my laughter.

"Nope, I'm having fun seeing and hearing you laugh." He said

"Right, just because…you don't…h-have…anything else better to do…stop torturing me." I got out before laughing again at our childess act.

"That was pretty fun we should do it again." He smirked.

"Never, do it again and I will hurt you." I threatened.

"That should be fun now." He smirked. I just laughed as I got up.

"Let's get something to drink?" I suggested as we made our way to his car. We talked about ourselves. He moved here from Chicago, he had a brother named Emmett (I already figured that) and sister name Alice. When he said her name the little pixie name Alice I met in the elevator appeared in my mind.

"Enough of me, what about you?" He said

"Um…ask me questions, which would be easier for me." I said after think what to ask him.

"Alrighty then…what's your favorite color?" he asked

"White" I answered

"Favorite pet?"

"Bolivian ram." It's a type of fish I had when I was just 6. Of course it died; my mother just had to make me meet the mayor. Poor "Tina" went hungry.

"It died." He laughed

"No, 'it' didn't die, and you better have sympathy for poor Tina." I fake sobbed.  
"Sorry, quite moment for 'Tina'" I glared at him as he made fun of my baby fish. I only had her for 2 months.

"Alright, sorry will you forgive me?" He asked. I was lost in his eyes as he pouted, but snapped out thinking he's a player.

"Fine" I smiled

"Favorite song?" He continued

"Claire de Lune"

"Really?" He said

"Yeah it's very relaxing." I said. He just nodded asking me random questions.

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Um…clear Zircon, Emerald, and Sapphire" I don't know when Emerald joined my favorite gemstone list. _Maybe since you looked into Edwards eyes_. No, no and no, maybe green is just a nice color.

"You seen confused about something." Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry just thinking" Just then my phone rang. I checked the caller idea. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz." I greeted, Edward looked at me with confused expression.

"Hi, can you do me a favor…wait are you home?" He asked

"Um…no, I'm exploring Seattle. Why?"

"'Cause Emmett and Rosalie are coming over. And I was hoping you would want to hang out with us, if you did I would have made you cook." He laughed.

"I wouldn't mind and I would love to meet them."

"Alright then, when will you be home?" He asked

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"Around nine" He answered, oh good. It was only three forty five.

"Alright then, I'll be home by six." It came out like a question

"Thanks, you're a big help."

"I know. See you soon."" I hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked

"My BFF, he's practically my brother."

"Oh" He said, little relived. _Does someone have a crush? _Stupid voice in the back of my head started again.

"So everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah he wants me to meet some of his friends, and I have kitchen duty." I smiled, at how hesitate he was to ask me.

"You have to be home by six?" he asked, I nodded

"Well here we are." He stopped in front of a coffee shop. It was the same one me and Jasper came to. I stifled my laugh and just smiled softly as Edward opened the door for me…again.

"I can open doors by myself you know." I said

"I know" He said as he walked beside me inside. All the ladies turned to us as we walked in, and all the guys glared at Edward. We stopped in front of the counter were a British boy asked us what we wanted.

"Um…I'll have a medium black coffee." Edward ordered. Then the boy turned to me.

"I'll have medium coffee with Splenda, and two shots of almond." I said. Then turned to look at Edward.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked in a low tone.

"You really don't know why?" He asked. I shook my head, even though I had a pretty good idea. They thought I was one of Edwards's 'girl'. Well no, I'm not. But I had a hard time believing Edward was a playboy; I knew he was the sexiest bachelor live, but not a playboy type.

"I'll tell you later." He looked down solemnly.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen, and lady." The British boy smirked. I raised an eyebrow at his direction. 'Idiot' I muttered under my breath.

"Enjoy your day." He said low, but I heard it, and glared at him. Once we got out of the coffee shop I smashed my fist against Edward Volvo. It didn't do anything but Edward inspected if I did.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

"I swear I will never come to this coffee shop again, this is the second time one of the employees was out of ." I ranted. I swear that manager is on crack.

"Second time?" Edward asked. I got in the car, Edward started it and I answered his question.

"Yeah, I came here yesterday and this creep couldn't stop staring at my chest. He didn't even listen to my order, and then had a nerve to call me beautiful in front of Jasper. I swear Jasper was about to rip his head off, and I would have allowed that." I was raged.

Edward clenched the steering wheel, and muttered string of profanities.

"I would_ have _if I was Jasper." He muttered. I looked at him.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Now we were parked under my apartment building.

"It's…um…" He started but couldn't finish.

"Edward, it'd alright if you were going to tell me you're on every playboy magazine, and your crowned sexiest bachelor, and also that you don't have a very good reputation, I already know that." I said as I got out of the car. Edward also got out,

"So you don't care about all of that?" He asked, I sighed

"Maybe, I do. But you do realize I believe that unless you want to prove every type of media wrong." I giggled.

"Can I talk to you soon?" he asked

"Sure, you have my number. This reminds me I want a decent picture of you later." I said as I waved him good bye. I put on some comfortable clothes, blue long blouse, dark washed cropped denim that reached my knees. I wore black open-toed heels, and I wore my hair up in a ponytail. I looked over to my silver heart necklace that I put on this morning. (Pics. on profile) I stated to cook, and finished two hours later.

At about eight something the door bell rang. I ran for the door, to reveal a Jasper and hurt Alice.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked as I let them in. I went to the kitchen and got the first aid kit. Alice had a cut on her forehead, as if it was banged against a wall. Her upper body to her lower body was concealed in Jaspers clothes. There was a dark bruise on her ankle, probably broken.

"She…s-she al…almost…got…rap…pp…ed." Jasper stuttered, I was shocked Jasper never broke out of his clam bubble. I patted his shoulder.

"Bring her in my room." I ordered. He carried Alice to my room and laid her down on the bed. I wiped of the blood that was on her and bandaged her, and went to go get her new clothes from my wardrobe.

Jasper left for awhile as I changed Alice's clothes.

"No, don't touch me." She whimpered.

"It's alright Alice your safe. It's alright." I soothed her. Jasper came back with a cell phone in hand.

"Did you call Emmett?" I asked

"Yeah, that's his little sister, he's on his way." He sat next Alice and took her hand in his own. He stroked her cheek.

"Is she going be all right?" He asked, I had some practice in medical field so I was able to answer him truthfully.

"Yes, she just needs rest, and _you_." I looked at him as I said the last part. He just stared at her with love and longing. Few minutes later someone banged on the door- loudly. I opened a door and Emmett almost knocked me over.

"Owe, watch it. She's on the left." I told him. He nodded apologetically and stormed to my door which was open. I looked at the beautiful blond who was still standing at the door.  
"You must be Rosalie, come in please." She did.

"What happened?" She asked as we walked to my room, Jasper and Emmett each on either side of Alice holding her hand.

"Jasper what happened?" I asked him Rosalie's question

"I was trying to call her, but she wouldn't answer. I wanted her to join us for dinner," He paused "I was driving my way back when I heard her scream." He was on verge of tears. I went over to him and tried to sooth him. Key word 'try'.

"Do you know what they looked like?" Emmett asked getting up; I could see anyone who really didn't know him would get scared. Rosalie went over to him and soothed him.

"No, it was behind the Rochester building, on Grain road. I would have tried to go after them if Alice didn't look so lifeless."

"Thanks man, I owe you." Emmett said

"What was she even doing there in the first place?" Rosalie broke a deep silence. All of us looked at each other for answers but found none.

"I may have clue." I said. All three pairs of eye turned to me.

"I met her in the elevator this morning, and she sobbed saying 'I just found out that the guy I love is with another woman' - I soothed her and introduced myself." I looked at them for answers.

"She loved someone?" Rosalie asked

"That's what she said, she might have been upset."

"Upset enough to walk around on a empty street." Emmett roared

"Whoever that punk is to break my sisters' heart I will kill him. He did this to our Alice." Emmett roared as he moved his head toward Alice's direction. Rosalie wasn't able to calm him down this time.

"Maybe we should take this outside?" I suggested.

Emmett, Rosalie, and I came out and sat quietly on the couch.

"Did she say who she 'loved'?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head.

"No, I wish I stayed with her." I put my head in my hands.

"Alice is going to be alright though?" Emmett asked. I looked up to see him pacing.

"Yeah, she just needs rest. Jasper really cares for her?" I pointed the question to Rosalie.

"Yeah, I think he loves her. But I thought Alice shared the same feelings about him." Rosalie sighed. Apparently not.

"Who ever that immoral is, will pay." Emmett said. Inside I knew he was capable of doing what he wanted, and outside I knew how much he loved his sister.

"Bella, Rose, Emmett!" Jasper voice called. All three of us ran to my room, to a sobbing Alice.

"Alice, Alice its ok." Emmett went over to sooth her.

"Your ok, Alice" Rose said. Jasper just held her hand, trying to clam her down.

"Did they…?" she sobbed into Jaspers chest.

I went over to her and she took her face out of Jaspers chest and turned to Emmett. Jasper rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Does Edward know?" She asked

"No, do you want us to tell him?" Rose asked.

"No." Alice responded. Then she started to sob again. I came forward and said calming word to her.

"Alice, does your ankle hurt?" I asked. She looked at me then at her ankle, she tried to move it but she whimpered in pain as she touched it.

"Yes." She croaked. I nodded, and left to get bandage for her ankles. I came back and rubbed ointment to her leg, then checked to see if it was bad or would it heal quickly. It was minor, so I put the cast on her.

"Thank you Jasper and Bella for helping me." She said sincerely.

"You deserve it Alice." Jasper kissed her forehead. Then she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked

"You're in my apartment." Jasper answered.

"Since when do you have a piano in your apartment?" Alice asked

"It's my room. Do you want something to eat?" I cut in.

"Yes, even if she said no." Jasper answered. I nodded and walked out, I was aware that Rose came in behind me.

"Bella did Alice ever see you with Jasper?" Rose asked. I thought about that. Why would she ask me that? Unless…Was_ I_ the other women? Does Alice love Jasper and she saw me with him, and she thought I was dating him or he loved me in more then brother sister way?

"Rose you don't think…?" I trailed off looking at her.

* * *

**REVIEW~~~~~~~~**

**I already have a draft for the next chapeter so i would review for more..**


	3. Stupid you

"_Bella did Alice ever see you with Jasper?" Rose asked. I thought about that. Why would she ask me that? Unless…Was I the other women? Does Alice love Jasper and she saw me with him, and she thought I was dating him or he loved me in more then brother sister way?_

"_Rose you don't think…?" I trailed off looking at her._

"Rose you don't think…?" I trailed off looking at her. She just nodded. I sighed and groaned in frustration.

"Let's put some sense into that pixie." Rosalie said. She picked up Advil, and some water. I finished preparing the tray of food for her. She was laying their staring at mine and Jaspers picture on my nightstand.

"Here you go Alice, after you eat take the Advil, it'll have more effect that way." I said as I sat her up.

"You alright Alice?" Jasper asked, before she could answer Emmett cut in.

"Who's the ass you love, and broke your heart? I swear I will tear him apart." Emmett roared. Alice winced at his tone. I glared at Emmett, and then turned to Alice who started sobbing.

"Jasper, Emmett get OUT." Rosalie yelled. Both of them refused.

"If you don't Jasper I will destroy your precious collection, then throw away your video games. If you don't want your life to go down the drain I would listen." I threatened. He visibly gulped

"Same goes for you Emmett no sex for weeks. So OUT!" Rose threatened. Both of them were out in a flash.

"Okay Alice talk?" Rose commented.

"What about?" She 'tried' to play dumb.

"Why don't you answer Emmett's question." I cut in. I didn't want unnecessary fighting.

"Don't worry about it." She whispered.

"Your lucky my brother was there, you realize no can get that lucky." I smiled warmly at her then gave her a hug.

"Your brother?" She asked. I nodded.

"Alice, Jasper is nothing more then a brother to me." I explained my relationship to her, and at the end she was practically glowing.

"Can we come in?" Jasper tapped on the door.

"He loves, and cares for you too." I said before slipping off the bed and opening the door. Jasper went straight to Alice, and kissed her forehead. I smiled, at their new beginning.

"Thanks Bella." Rosalie hugged me. Both of us went out to see Emmett eating bag of Doritos.

"Everything okay?" He asked,

"Jasper and Alice are finally together." Rosalie chimed in.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"What about…"

"Emmett there was a little misunderstanding between her and Jasper." I cut him off in a tone that meant that the conversation was finished.

"Alright then, so Bella what's your occupation?" Emmett asked after long moment of awkward silence.

"Business, you know Eclipse?" Eclipse was originally named Swan Corporation, but I changed the company's name after awhile. I didn't want to be reminded of my family constantly. Eclipse helps small business reach high superiority, but with that our reward is attachment to the companies' stock market. So we have several or maybe millions of companies under our references. Once their business is successful we receive over half of the company's stock money, and we have almost complete control over it. I own Eclipse since I was 19; I got my masters in business early and took over where my father left off. I worked day and night just to bring back my father's name in the business world, and then add my own. Since I was only child, all my parents inheritances went to me, I decided to finish School early, and skip some grade so I can help my father soon. But fate had other plans; I guess fate wanted me to be lonely.

"Yeah it's like the third largest in the world, after Cullen Corporation?" He asked, but showed pride as he said _after _Cullen Corporation.

"Yeah, I own it." I mumbled. I hope they didn't hear it.

"YOU OWN IT???" Emmett asked clearly surprised. I just nodded my head.

"You're kidding right?" Rosalie asked

"No, I own it. It was my fathers." I said the last part sadly.

"That's…Smart" Emmett was at loss of words.

"So your real name is Isabella Marie Swan?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. Door to my room opened and Jasper stepped out looking a little messy. Wonder why? Never mind don't wonder.

"Hey Bella can Alice come out she's feeling lonely?" Jasper asked coming out of my room.

'Yeah, carry her out." I said.

"So, why aren't you at the huge black building right now that says ECLIPSE in funky letters?" Emmett asked after Jasper went back to my room.

"Because I don't want to work," I said with a shrug. "Plus I already have people taking care of it for me." I said getting little hungry.

"Let me bring our dinner here, turn on the TV." I said getting up, Rose followed me in.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"Sure open up the freeze get whatever Emmett wants to drink, and you of course." I said as I put the Enchiladas in four different plates. I spread some extra hot sauce in mine, then Rosalie asked to some in hers and Emmett's. Rose had a regular coke and two diet cokes in her hand. I had two plates in my hands, I handed one to Jasper and other to Emmett. I went back in the kitchen and got mine and Roses plate as well. I got myself a caffeine free coke, and Jasper a regular coke. We all were basically silent eating dinner; all we heard was clacking of forks and the TV. Emmett asked for seconds so did Jasper; Alice ate some from jasper and drank his coke as well.

"How was dinner?" I asked after everyone was finished.

"Do we some more left?" Jasper asked. I eyed him; he _still_ wants more after eating six Enchiladas.

"Yeah, just three more," I responded after glancing at the oven.

"Can you pack them to go?" Emmett asked, I laughed at how eager he sounded.

"Emmett" Rosalie scolded.

"Sure, maybe next time it will be Italian?" I asked.

"Yeah then Alice will join us too this time" Jasper turned to Alice who looked half asleep.

"She can sleep in your room, or you can take her home?" I smirked I knew what his choice was going to be.

"Bye Bella I guess we should be going now." Rosalie said giving me hug goodbye. Emmett did the same after making fun of my height.

"Bye, Isabella." Emmett mocked my name.

"Don't you call me that unless you have a death wish, got it?" I glared at him. He looked scared for a minute then let out a nervous laugh. Rose and I shared a look then burst out laughing, Jasper and Alice joined leaving Emmett clueless.

"See you soon, don't be strangeness" I waved them goodbye as they went out the door. Alice and Jasper left for Jaspers room soon after. I turned off the TV in the family room and turned on the TV in my room. I turned out all the lights and changed into my PJs'. I climbed on my bed after changing the sheets. I took my cell of the night stand and checked all my messages. I had a text from Edward:

_Hey Bella, I jus wanna ask if i wood lik' 2 hav coffee w/ me 2morrow. We're not goin bac 2 that same coffee shop, I promise. _

_Love, Edward_

Oh it was so sweet, I texted back saying I would love to, and pick me up at 9 in the morning at the entrance of my building.

I was almost asleep when my phone buzzed.

_Great, I guess I'll c u 2morroe. Sweet dreams._

_E._

That was so sweet of him. He's very good looking, gentleman, and did I mention his hair it's so Sexy. Yeah I didn't care if I was falling for him. Though I didn't expect anything in return, it's just little crush it'll pass. I dreamt of how happy Jasper looked when he had Alice with him. I dreamt of Edward sweating next to me. My night passed quickly, and it was quite pleasing to have Edward in my thoughts, which was _bad_, but maybe in a good way. Oh shit!!


	4. Go away sluts

_Hey Bella, I jus wanna ask if i wood lik' 2 hav coffee w/ me 2morrow. We're not goin bac 2 that same coffee shop, I promise. _

_Love, Edward_

Oh it was so sweet, I texted back saying I would love to, and pick me up at 9 in the morning at the entrance of my building.

I was almost asleep when my phone buzzed.

_Great, I guess I'll c u 2morroe. Sweet dreams._

_E._

That was so sweet of him. He's very good looking, gentleman, and did I mention his hair it's so Sexy. Yeah I didn't care if I was falling for him. Though I didn't expect anything in return, it's just little crush it'll pass. I dreamt of how happy Jasper looked when he had Alice with him. I dreamt of Edward sweating next to me. My night passed quickly, and it was quite pleasing to have Edward in my thoughts, which was _bad_, but maybe in a good way. Oh shit!!

I woke up around seven and took a long shower. It felt refreshing, but I had to get out eventually. I remembered I had a coffee date with Edward. I dressed in a blue solid long top, with dark washed jeans. I put blue and white earrings and black Athena sunglass by CRUSH above my forehead with white high flips flops. I grabbed my white purse, and checked on Jasper who wasn't in his room. _Oh well I guess spending time with Alice_. I texted Edward little before nine and told him if he was already down and surprisingly he was. I rode the Elevator down fidgeting with my iphone. I arranged my schedule so I can meet my co-worker around three.

"Hey Edward" I greeted him as I got out of the double doors and waved at the doorman.

"Hey Bella, How was your night?" He asked. I purposely didn't answer him, and looked behind him to see a silver Acura rsx,

"Nice ride." I commented.

"Thank you… again."He said as he opened the passenger door for me. He jogged to the driver's seat and gave me a breath taking crooked smile.

"Did you already have your 110,000-mile tune-up interval?" I asked causally.

"Um…no, Why?" He asked

"How long did you have this baby?" I asked ignoring his question completely.

"Over four months. Why?" He was getting really curious now.

"Nothing, just checking I wanted to buy the newer model but I didn't know if it was worth it so I bought a Ferrari instead." I said as he just stared at me.

"Can we get going now?" I giggled. He nodded and muttered something along the lines of 'damn, hot, sexy'

"So…what model is your car?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's actually structured latest, but under the hood it's 612 Scaglietti." I said

"You ordered it specially or what? I know they don't make those." He murmured as he took a right turn.

"Yeah, It took 8 months just to put the engine together, but it turned out great I had it since the past ten or so months." I said as I flipped on whatever CD that was in his player.

"Oh, was it worth the wait and the money?" he asked, somehow I felt like there was a double meaning behind his words. I pressed the play button and Classical music filled the car. I didn't question him knowing he would keep surprising me.

"Yeah, I took it for a check about month ago before moving here and they said it was in perfect condition. Plus it runs over 300 why would I need to worry." I said and laughed at the last part.

"Like to drive fast?" He inquired as he pressed on the gas pedal of his car.

I giggled in answer. "I love it, it so exhilarating." I said in tone filled with so many emotions. I only do because when I'm driving I forget about the world and focus on the road and car. I go fast and forget the world. I like it very much- I ignore my surroundings and just let the chips fall.

"Why am I not surprised" He said in a low murmur I'm sure not for my ear so just ignored it. Classical music relaxed the air, and stopped the sexual tension going on. Few minutes we stopped at a beautiful exterior decorated with so many white roses. It was indeed called 'Rose tea'.

"It's always different colors of roses every week." Edward said taking my hand and leading me to table outside with a beautiful view of a sensual looking garden.

"Um…Wow." I said as I sit in the chair Edward pulled from me. Soon our waitress came who couldn't take her eyes of Edward, and look at me to take my order. I cleared my throat, and she unwillingly turned to me.

"What would you like _ma'am_?" Oh no she didn't, I glared at her.

"Well sorry to bother you ogling my date but lady even you don't have enough dignity to say ma'am anymore. So go in and send me another waiter. Got it?" I asked in a firm tone but also keeping my voice on a reasonable level.

EPOV~

I pulled a chair out for Bella as she complimented this place. Our waitress came and made flirty faces with me; I showed clear disgust on my face. I don't think she noticed it until Bella cleared her throat. I looked over to see her glaring at her.

"What would you like _ma'am_?" She said in a smug tone. Bella looked as if she made the biggest mistake of her life. What Bella said next turned me on even more.

"Well sorry to bother you ogling _my_ date but lady even you don't have enough dignity to say ma'am anymore. So go in and send me another waiter. Got it?" Bella said in tone of complete annoyance and anger. She looked at me and gave me a little smile while she exhaled deeply.

"Um…whatever bitch." The waitress said before looking at me "When you're done with her I'll be waiting baby." She cooed. I cringed as she said that while Bella giggled. What was so funny to her?

"Seriously how dumb are you? Look at the disgust on his face just by your presence." Bella said laughing. I smiled knowing she knew I didn't want the slut.

"Why you little…ugh…you're so plastic obviously those are fake." She said pointing toward Bella's chest.

"Listen Bitch mine are real unlike yours and that fake blond look is so yours slut, you can see the roots whore." Bella looked red; I could almost tell there was going to be smoke coming from her ears. For some reason I didn't want to stop this fight, first why because it turned me on seeing Bella defending _me, _second girls fighting. How much could a guy ask for? I was doing a little happy dance when Bella got up and slapped the waitress. Oh shit.

I got up form my chair while the manager came.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Why do they always say it like that -why not, what's the matter or what the hell happened why you slapped the waitress or something like that?

"Can you please remove her and send someone less with attitude and no insulting book." Bella glared at the waitress. The manager nodded.

"Amber you're fired. Yvonne serve…" Before he could finish Bella stopped him.

"Why don't you serve us yourself?" Bella asked

"If you insist please have a sit" He said as he gave commanded to the other staff members. I fuck couldn't say anything I was just turned on by Bella's behavior. Ok that was just damn sexy.

"Sorry Edward I have bit of a temper with girls like those." She said in sheer of disgust.

"I didn't mind at all." I smirked, she giggled in response.

"So is this a date then?" I asked she did say MY date. Hell ya.

"Sure, I only said it so that slut would back off but if you want it to be a date then who am I to say something stupid and not acknowledge that." She said and smiled as the manager took my order, I asked for medium black coffee, and a bagel with plain cream cheese light spread. Then he turned to Bella.

"What would you like miss" He asked, but I didn't miss the extra attention he gave to her chest.

"I'll have coffee with Splenda and milk instead of cream, and…I'll take French toast." She said handing the menu over.

"Your order will be out, and I'm terribly sorry about the accident." H apologized…again; Bella dismissed it off saying whatever. Note to self by no means don't get on her bad side.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked, I wanted her to company me to the Premier, my family insisted I bring someone so Bella would be perfect.

"Hold on…" she trailed off looking into her purse, she took out her iphone and begin to I guess look at her schedule.

"I have to go to the Premiere of Wash Out (not a real movie) in Los Angles." She said pressing her finger on the phone.

"Really?" I thought the meeting was for only the riches and the stars, I guess she will never stop surprising me.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" She asked, just then the manager served us our food, Bella took a sip of her coffee, and I took bite of my bagel.

"Well I was going to ask you to come with me to the Premiere, but I guess you can still come right?" I asked.

"Oh, I love to go to the premiere with you, as long as of course you stop any guy who hits on me, usually that's Jaspers job." She giggled. I smiled at her innocence.

"You're not innocent as you look Bella." I said. She smirked in return.

"You have to put on show for big brothers." She said taking sip of her coffee I did the same, she grabbed a small pouch of Splenda and poured in her coffee.

"Jeez, people need to stop conserving sugar." She said, I laughed as she mixed the Splenda with a straw.

"Nothing funny." She glared, but couldn't help but smile.

"So I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow morning and we stay at the same hotel?" I asked. She nodded as she took bite form her French toast.

"Sure should we take a private jet, or first class tickets?" She asked

"Um…Private jet sounds good we could use mine?" I suggested

"Sure" We both took sip of our coffee and ate in silence.

"So are you a fan of fast food?" She asked once we were finished. She insisted she pay for the bill, but I didn't allow it. She got a little mad.

"No…maybe I'm not exactly cooking type." I murmured, Bella laughed.

"Will fast food isn't healthy, I should teach you what to eat or all those fat muscle you have will be all…uncanny." She laughed.

"These are _real _Muscle, not fat, unlike yours." I said last part smug.

"Oh Cullen if I were you I wouldn't have said that." She kicked me in the sheen, with fucking flip flops.

"You're damn lucky I'm not wearing heels." She said smug, those flip flops even though high, they hurt like shit.

"Ok sorry." I put my palms up in surrender.

"That's right you better apologize or your shit will hurt." Bella's eyed my lower part.

"Damn" I muttered, I'm sure she heard it because she stared laughing. I groaned at what this woman was doing to me. First I couldn't stop thinking about her, second she's a complete tease, and third I love her attitude.

I opened the passenger door for her and she got in-again complaining- and turned on the CD that playing before. I went to the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"So Bella you told me you play the piano, what do you do just play or compose?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about her. I knew I was a player but hey I'm a man and I have my priorities first.

"I barely play, I attempted composing doesn't work out that great." She said, I laughed at her.

"Maybe I should give you lessons?" I asked tried to keep cool.

"Nice try, but no I'm not interested in going to bed with you." She giggled.

"Bella I'm truly hurt." I said. I looked over to see her fidgeting with her iphone.

"I need a new phone, can we stop at closet place they sell phones?" I nodded.

"Sure, what's wrong with that one?" I asked

"Nothing, I need two. This one doesn't have enough memory and I'm tired of reloading things when space runs out." She mumbled. I parked my car in front of RadioShack. I always came here to get whatever phone I needed. I went over to Bella door quickly and opened up for her.

"I'm not even going to say it, enjoy it while it lasts." She mumbled as she got out. I smiled at my small victory. I held her hand as we got in, all the employees juts stared at us as we entered.

"How can I help _you_?" Brianna-she _helped_ me when I came here the first time.

"I'm going to look round." Bella started to walk around.

"Got a new toy to play with?" Brianna giggled. "Are you paying for all her purchases?" She asked.

"Shut up, and she's not my toy." I left her, and went to Bella who was looking at business phones.

"Edward, blackberry or PDA type?" She asked as she felt me looking over her shoulders.

"PDA if business." I answered. I had a blackberry for personal things, and PDA for business.

"Alright then- BenQ P50 PDA." She smiled.

"Nice choice, I have the same one for business" I commented.

"I figure I need it." She said as she called one of the associate and Brianna came over.

"I'll take this one." Bella said in a low tone, she wasn't excited that she was about to buy over $600 phone.

"Please follow me." Brianna said as she led Bella and me to the counter.

"Can you add a 16 GB flash drive as well?" Bella said as she took out her credit card. The whole staff gave _me_ questioning looks. They really thought she was my toy.

"Sure." Brianna said trough gritted teeth.

"Would you like us to get it started or can you?" Brianna asked in a smug tone.

"Oh that's alright I can. Can you give me USB cable that can plug the phone to my Macbook?" She asked.  
"Sure be right back, what type do you have?" Brianna asked frowning.

"Macbook air and what's your name?" Bella asked.

"Brianna. I'll be right back with your stuff." She murmured.

"What's up with her?" Bella asked looking around the store. I looked to see a guy giving her a call me sign, and pointing to box with cards in it. I turned to give him a glare, Bella giggled next to me and reached for my hand. I happily let her take it, an electric current passed as our hands joined. I looked up to see her with the same confusing look. We both shrugged it off, and laughed as we did it at the same time. We heard a throat clear to get our attention. We both turned to see Brianna giving Bella glare, while Bella just smiled innocently.

"May I see your card?" Brianna asked. Bella handed her credit card, while she was doing that this idiot who was flirting with Bella came and helped her pack it up.

"Here's the phone number, do you want me to add this to your previous account?" Brianna asked handing Bella a piece of paper.

"Yeah, my account number is 7492953, and cell is 993-2320." Bella said.

"You have four numbers under the account and only one of them is in use." Brianna scrolled down on her computer.

"Add this phone and delete one ending with 9875, if it's before the contract I don't care." Bella shrugged.

"Alright, um…you pay 782.63 a month?" Brianna blurted out.

"It's four phones what do you expect?" Bella mumbled.

"Alright you have total of four phones, not including the one I deleted which was ending 9875. That's going to cost you 200 or something dollars because you broke the contract early, it should be in your next bill."

"That's fine." Bella said in a hurried tone.

"Alright here you go. You're all set." Brianna handed Bella the bag containing her items. She signed the receipt. "Thank you bitch…I mean Brianna." She said innocently, we both left laughing at Bella's 'mistake'. I opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. She took out her new phone as I started the car, and she also took out her iphone and started switching SIM cards. I raise eyebrow as to why she did that.

"What? It's much easier." She said as she put it back in her purse and also her new PDA in it as well. I stopped in front of her apartment building before I could get out, Bella held my hand. "Give me your phone" She said, I took out my phone out of my pocket and gave it to her. She pressed some buttons and took a picture of herself.

"A updated my contact, and picture." She said giving my phone back.

"Stay, I can get out myself."She said as she opened the door. She turned around and grabbed the shopping bag, and her purse. I was going to oppose but she silenced me.

"Bye, see you tomorrow call me tonight." She said as she got out. Oh I plan on calling her _every_ night. I put my car in reverse and drove to my parent's house. Why? I had no clue. I knocked on my parent's houses door, and Esme opened it.


	5. Cullens

**Hey everyone, i'm back with new chapter. I know u love me like you all love and lust for EDWARD, but not thr same way. R&R**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Bye, see you tomorrow call me tonight." She said as she got out. Oh I plan on calling her every night. I put my car in reverse and drove to my parent's house. Why? I had no clue. I knocked on my parent's houses door, and Esme opened it. _

* * *

"Edward, is something wrong?" Why would she ask that?

"No Why?" I asked my own question.

"You never come here and today's family night." She said as she hugged me and led me in. Sure enough Rosalie and Emmett were seated in the love seat Alice was sitting with a blond male on the other love seat. Carlisle was sitting in the couch.

"Edward what a surprise" Carlisle asked getting up and giving me a hug.

"Dude its family night, what's up?" Emmett asked

"Nothing I can't visit." I didn't know it was a family night I just wanted to talk to Esme for a while.

"Visiting? Are you ok Edward?" Alice asked getting up and touching my forehead. I swatted her hand away while Emmett laughed.

"Leave my boy alone, he's just visiting like all of you." Esme defended me I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah mama's boy missed his mama." Emmett laughed; Alice and Carlisle joined him while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Immature." I mumbled.

"Forget about them Edward this is Jasper, Alice's Boyfriend." Esme introduced. I shook hand with him and greeted him. I didn't like the fact that he was dating my baby sister.

"Don't go overprotective mode Edward." Alice said

"I'm not. I don't even know why I'm here?" I said running my hand through my hair.

"That's a step toward insanity." Rosalie mumbled, I looked toward her and glared.

"Rose no, I felt like I needed someone to talk to and I want to talk to Esme. You have a problem with that?" I said walking towards the piano sitting near an open window in the family room. I sat on the bench and started to play random notes, and then I thought of Bella and her smile, laugh, giggles, and those deep hazel eyes.

"That's beautiful, you wrote it?" Esme came behind me and asked.

"Yeah…it still need some work though." I stammered.

"It's something wrong, you look very different." Esme noted

"How?" I asked. My hair is the same, I put ran my hand through my hands just to be sure.

"Not the outside looks you idiot." Alice said coming with Jasper. I must how looked confused Esme gave Alice disapproving look.

"She means there is something you're confused about, and there's this spark in your eyes" Esme said, as she pushed back a strand of my hair that had fallen out.

"I don't get it." I said. Alice rolled her eyes while I glared at her.

"What's bothering you?" Esme asked. I looked over Alice and Jasper and Esme looked over to them and they both left.

"Alright mijo tell me." Esme said.

"I met this girl," I said but Esme interrupted

"And she's denying you?" Esme said little too satisfied that I nodded.

"Finally a perfect girl" She said, maybe a little too loud because Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose and Jasper came through the door in a rush.

"What Edward found a perfect girl?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but the problem is she hate him." Esme said.

"You deserve it." Rose murmured.

"She doesn't hate me she just doesn't like me…" I trailed off

"Like you or your intentions towards her?" Alice questioned

"I don't know" I said in a low whisper.

"You're falling for whoever she is." Jasper stated. I looked up at him and gave him a puzzled expression.

"You haven't you figure it out, you wrote music about her, you don't know what you're doing for the first time, and there's this feeling you have towards her whenever you see or hear her, even when you think about her." Jasper stated little smug and put his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Dude, I want meet this girl?" Emmett asked.

"No, maybe I asked her out to the premiere" I said.

"YAY! I get to meet Edwards's girl" Emmett said putting his fist in the air he calmed down after Rose gave him a glare.

"So what does she look like?" Alice asked

"You'll meet her eventually." I muttered.

"Fine, what's her name?" Alice asked.

"Not saying." I responded

"Please" Alice said

"What's the point he's only going to get her in bed than toss her aside?" Rosalie said flipping her golden hair and walking out. No, I will not toss her aside, it's true I want her but I also want her as a friend.

"Oh well will meet her tomorrow." Carlisle said also living

"Join us for lunch?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"No just had breakfast." I swear a goofy grin spread across my face just thinking about her.

"Your thinking about her" Alice stated. I just gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek and got in my car after my goodbye kiss to Esme as well.

"He has it bad." Jasper muttered," But I just ignored him.

I got in my car and changed into something more business attire and left to Cullen's Corporation. I had a meeting with Black Ind. Today and it wasn't fun. I always hated them but Carlisle thought if we were in good terms they would come in handy when we were in time. I reached there just in time before the meeting took place.

Bpov~~

I hate work; I had great time with Edward. My meeting with my co-worker was a success, and I have another meeting in 10 minutes. Ugh.

"Hello Miss. Swan" Maria greeted me. Maria worked for me since she graduated college. She's my best friend also my secretary. She dated Jasper but I knew it wasn't going to work out, but hey, they gave it a try and they hated each other since then. They have nothing in common, and Jasper wasn't ready to move on like her so they broke up.

"Thanks Maria, mind sending someone to get me coffee I need it." I said. I was really very tired I already attended three meeting full of pigs. I know how guys are, that's the only reason I wear a mini skirt to work, it's easier to seduce them into giving up then giving detail about work and papers. Money is my second sediments I don't need that's why I am building an orphanage in Washington.

"Coming right up" She went over to my phone and dialed my junior assistant outside to get coffee. He's so lazy I don't even know why I hired him, oh yeah he's Marias brother. Riley might be slow but he's cute in a boyish way. I love him in a friend way nothing more. I even said that to him.

"Send me the file for the new Orphanage" I said once I got my coffee and was typing out all my plans.

"Sure, is everything ok?" She asked, I just nodded my head and started looking over the plans and planned the gala.

"The gala will be planned by November don't worry." Maria assured. She sat on the couch and looked over the files that I gave her.

"Bella what's this?" She came to my desk and turned the laptop over so I could read the gossip section of Seattle bash. There was a huge picture of me and Edward walking out of the coffee shop.

_Has playboy Cullen found new toy to play with? Isabella Swan the sexiest Bachelorette of 2008 in Eastern Europe, Italy, and some of Africa was spotted with the hottest Bachelor in the states. Do they make a perfect couple? Or are they just toying with each other? They were spotted just outside of 'Rose Tea'. We interviewed one of the waitress who served them and she has pretty nasty things to say about Isabella. _

'_She has a horrible temper, and she's the jealous type. I only looked at Edward for two seconds and she slapped me. She marked my dignity when I already have a fiancé.'_

"That freaking slut, Oh god, I have to call Edward." I said while dialing the phone number in my new cell. He answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?" He asked

'Edward it's me Bella."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Go online to Seattle Bash, to the gossip section NOW" I said. How the hell can they do this?

"Sure hold on" I waited for about two minutes when I heard a gasp.

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"No don't apologize…"

"Wait...Sexiest Bachelorette?" He said amused.

"Don't be surprised." I said

'Sorry, but you have to tell me what other title you have?" He laughed.

"Edward not funny, If Jazz see's this he will kill me after he kills you." Jasper would have my head, but would do worst to Edward.

"Okay I'll do something?" It came out like a question.

"Never mind just try to block that website, I'll call to delete the article." I hung up before he could respond.

"Maria get me Seattle Bash publisher's phone number" I said as I looked online for it. Maria quickly took her laptop and fiercely pressed on the keyboard to find it.

"FOUND IT!!" She said. "Her name is Rachel; her phone number is 824-4821." She said.

"Thanks." I mumbled before taking my phone and dialing the number.

"Hello?" Someone answered it.  
"Hi can I speak to Rachel." I used my innocent tone.

'This is she." She said

'Hi I'm Isabella Swan…"

"Oh so you read the Article?" She said giggling

"Yea it's about that I want you to delete it." I commented in a firm tone.

"Are you kidding, I have almost over 1000 rating." Shit

"Crap, please you want money I'll give it to you up to 10 g?" I asked. This news cannot reach anywhere beside Seattle.

"Hum…not a bad deal but…"

"What about a date with hot guy?" I asked, Maria looked up at me and tried to stifle a laugh.

"How hot is the guy?' she asked

"I'll e-mail his picture, give me your e-mail?" I asked

"Fine it's ." I typed it as she gave it to me. I covered my phone so Rachel couldn't hear me anymore.

"Maria does Riley have a date tonight?" I asked, she went out for a minute and back with Riley he gave me a funny look. I glared at him.

"No."Maria answered; I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok Rachel I'm e-mailing his picture to you his name is Riley." I said to Rachel on the phone

"Alright I've…got it. WOW he is HOT, that's an understatement." I smile at my success.

"What about private jet to new York with him?" I said. Rachel let out a squeal of delight. Riley on the other hand raised a perfect bushy blond eyebrow.

"Ok, but do I still get 10 g?" She asked.

"Why don't you come to my office right now and we'll discuss that while you delete the article."

"Okay where's your office?"

"Eclipse corp. see you in 20 minutes oh and you will also see Riley here." I hung up after hearing her screech. I laughed once I put the phone down.

"So why are you doing this, why not just let the world know about you and Cullen?"Riley asked

"I don't plan on ruining my reputation by letting all the Italy, and other places see my weakness." Edward Cullen could be used against me in business. But going to the premiere could be a problem - I'm going to have to talk to Jasper about him before he threatens Edwards.

"I just hope everything goes okay, and hope you know what you're doing wasting 10 g." Riley said. I grinned at him

"You better get ready to go to New York, and you better make Rachel happy." I threatened

"Hey what if the chic is not my type?" He asked

"Don't care I'm paying you to be with her, not my problem" I said shrugging

"Fine but can I have 2 g advance?" He asked.

"Maria get him his damn money. And with that money get her a good gift Riley if you screw this I will hurt you." I said pointing finger on his chest.

"Damn that's sexy." He grinned. I removed my finger and pretended to gag.

Meeting with Rachel went fine; she accepted my offer along with Riley. Rachel wasn't bad looking, she had curves, and she had make-up and clothing that went great with it. She had Black hair which was in curls. Riley actually liked her and I gave him a smug smile. They were both leaving to go to New York tomorrow morning.

I checked the website after she left and I was very proud of what I did, even though I wasted 10g and some plane tickets I don't care as long as I'm not the news, or part of any gossip. I called Edward, and he was in awe of what I did. Of course I didn't mention I paid her, just bribed her with Riley. He did ask who Riley was, which was hot; he sounded jealous. I told him he was my friend's brother which made him off my dating list. Then he muttered something like 'good thing she's not friend with Alice'. He didn't know the half of it.

I finished four clients today which were good since I just got back in my position after long break. I checked my status and was proud I was still in top rank of all. My company didn't work for profit, even though we got a lot of money. We enjoyed helping people, I most of all since I was in charge. Eclipse flourished in the past year like no other. My plans in Seattle were simple, some orphanages, high facilities in the hospitals, some charity foundations, update schools equipments, help homeless, and save the environment. I want to do so much more to help everyone.

Now I was sitting in my room finishing and creating new projects, and then organizing my files. Ugh. I still hate work but can't do anything about it. Shucks.

"Hey Bella you home?" Jasper came in my room.

"Ya, what do you need?" I said.

"Nothing, I'll be over at Alice if you need me." He said as he came over and gave me a hug.

"It's 'Kay, you're going to the premier tomorrow in Los angles?" I asked

"Alice invited me, you going?" He asked

"Yep, I already had an invitation and now I have a date." I said smiling remembering Edward.

"Really, Who?" He's tone changed to protective brother mode. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry he might be a playboy but when did I care?" I giggled.

"Oh hell no…"

"Jasper come on, you're going to be there" I said cutting him off. He sighed

"Fine, but be careful" He said turning around.

"Sure, whatever, and like I said you are going to be there." I said.

"I know but I can't watch over you every minute"

"I know that's why I can kick your ass. I did martial arts for 8 years." I said grinning. I remember this time Jasper cam behind me and tried to surprise attack me but poor thing ended up in ER. He had horrible nose bleed, bruise on his eyes, and broken wrist, and jaw. I have to say I was proud of the result.

'I slipped on water, and air.' He 'tried' defending his manly pride, that day at the hospital.

"Yeah Jasper I'll would watch out for water and air if I were you" I laughed as he glared and exited my room.

"Shut up. And BYE" He yelled from the family room. I just laughed harder. About seconds later I heard my phones chime. It was a remix of 'single ladies'. I checked the caller id and I'm sure my whole face brightened.

* * *

**You know this story is very inspiring, don't you think Bella and Edward are moving little too fast. I mean they are soulmate, but what about Bella? She has yet secrets to reveal problems to solve, and name to clear. Think you can handle the suspense???**

**  
BE BACK SOON!!**


	6. Shameless Flirting

_**Hey everyone and anyone, aloha this fine time. Here is some more shameless flirting between Edward and bella with new twist.**_

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Shut up. And BYE" He yelled from the family room. I just laughed harder. About seconds later I heard my phones chime. It was a remix of 'single ladies'. I checked the caller id and I'm sure my whole face brightened._

* * *

**BPOV~**

"Hello?" I said all seductive

"Well if I call will I always get a greeting like that beautiful?" Edwards's voice said.

"Depends" I said

"On?"

"On how much you turn me on" I giggled. I rolled in my bed backwards. I heard him groan.

"Bella, you're turning _me_ on." He said.

"Oh, does someone want a kiss?" I asked all innocent

"Sure, anytime beautiful." He said. I laughed

"Wanna come over?" I asked.

"Are you serious or playing? Either way my answer is yes"

"Fine but no funny business" As I said this I heard a door slam

"Wait you are serious?" He asked  
"Do I need clothes for tomorrow?"

"We could take my car so sure why not? Bring clothes and car with extra clothes and yourself." I purred, I think. What am I doing? I thought.

"I wasn't going to leave the car alone." He laughed.

"Um…I'm not sure if this is a good idea." I said, mostly to myself

"Thought so…I was just waiting for you to get into your senses" He said, I could hear the disappointment in his voice though.

"No…I love for you to come over, I'm bored and I still want my piano lessons. Good enough excuse." I muttered the last part.

"Piano lessons?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yep…and sleepover, we could leave tomorrow for California together." I suggested

"Sounds good to me…um what about you're um…" He trailed off

"He's with his girlfriend and is meeting us at the Premiere." I said

"So will be staying at the same hotel?" he asked

"I don't care, I want the penthouse suite though, and I already booked it. I'm staying there till Tuesday." I said. Since today was Friday I had enough time to explore Los angles and well relax.

"Oh…so I still have to book my room." He said

"Oh it's alright you can stay in my suite I mean there are two rooms." I smirked; I knew he wouldn't back down.

"Are you sure, I mean we might as well just spend the night in the same room." He's amused tone surprised me.

"We might after your impression tonight." I purred

"In a good way or bad?" He asked

"Both…maybe pleasurable and entertaining" I laughed.

"Not funny, but I can give the best experience you ever had." He said in a pride full tone.

"No I doubt it I already have the memorable one marked, and I miss it." I sighed for the effect. True I had sex before, never the one I want to remember, some yes because I dated the guy for about more the month or so. I had only two one night stands and I sure the hell don't care about it. Lucky me I was drunk and don't remember crap about who I slept with.

"Bella…are you thinking about…_that_ now?" He asked; I could almost imagine him making sick faces and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing just you, not much I'm sure you get the picture. Anyways let's move on to more subtle topics." I suggested, after I finished laughing.

"Okay so when should I come over?" He asked causally, but I detected the anxiety in is voice.

"Alright Romeo night is still young, why not now?" I asked

"Romeo is that the type of guys you like. Than I can imagine you being with me in bed nak…"

"SHUT UP." I laughed/yelled at him. I heard him laugh faintly on the other line.

"Alright is it okay if I come over now?" He asked

"Sure, but do you mind bringing a movie with chocolate. Jazz won't let me have any." I pouted on the phone. Then burst out on my childish act.

"Sure, what movie and Chocolate would you like _princess_?" He mocked

"Ha-ha I'm truly laughing at my nickname, what's next, doll, I don't think so. But coming from you sounds so good, I wonder what other things I can make you say." I teased. I heard him groan and laughed at my success.

"Bella, stop please baby." He said. I ignored what he said at the end and kept laughing.

"You're so easy Edward, don't worry I won't call you _Eddie._" I purred

"Don't please, I hate it when those girls do it, please not you too." He moaned

"Oh it's alright hot stuff, I'll make you sweat but won't call you Eddie promise, and I'm not crossing my finger if you're wondering. It doesn't even suite you." I said. As I said this I heard car whooshing on the other line. So I figured him already in his car driving.

"Edward no scary movies, or romantic. I want action, comedy, or thrill or all of the above. And I want king sized Twix. I'll pay don't concern about spending your money on me." I said all in one breathe.

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you repay. I'm treating you don't worry _princess._" He said I giggled in reply.

"Thank you Romeo." I uttered.

"Welcome baby." He purred, I heard a throat clear and heard a distant laughing. Edward muttered an apology twice and I heard a door close.

"What's wrong?" I asked giggling. I knew someone heard him talking to me and he must be too lost to think to move or anything.

"Nothing, anyways P.S I love you or scary movie 3?" He asked

"WHAT????What part of no Scary, or Romance do you not get??" I yelled.

"Ouch, I'm going deaf. I was just playing." He laughed.

"Not funny," I replied "I want a cheesy spy movie."

"Spy movie?" He mimicked

"Is there a problem?" I asked

"No usually girls would want to watch sappy romantic movie." He mumbled.

"Right _they_ would, I wouldn't." Then I remembered one of my friends, "Do you mind asking Maurice, I think he works today at the cashier, how is Jackson doing?" I said. Maurice was my okay fried, I went to buy movies me and Jasper watched. His maybe in his twenties, and his a single father. His wife died of complicated child birth.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Maurice has reddish hair, gray eyes, maybe your height but muscular and works at the cash register." I described him.

"Why?"

"Just ask" I said sternly

"Alright, um.... Excuse me sir are you Maurice?" I could hear his voice still little angry over the phone.

"Yes why?" I heard Maurice's voice

"Not me but Do you know Bella?" He asked Maurice.

"Um…Yes. Why?" Maurice's voice sounded little worried.

"Edward give him the phone, please?" I pleaded

"Uh…fine." I could barely hear his voice velvet like I know.

"Hello?" I heard Maurice's voice.

"Hey Maurice is Bella. How is everything?" I asked

"You need not to worry, thank you though. Jackson misses you." He said.

"I miss him too, how is Carla doing?"

"Carla is great, she gets along with Jackson great and since Darcy passed away Carla might be the only one to help Jackson gain back his strengths." His voice filled with concern, and guilt.

"Maurice none of the things that happened were your fault." I hate it when he blames himself for something that's not his fault or has anything to do with it. Carla and Maurice have been dating for the past five months, and I'm really happy for them Jackson, his son, cute seven years old went into shock after he heard doubt his mother. Poor child.

"Thanks you Bella, feel free to cheer me up anytime. You should come over, Carla will love that, and I'm sure little Jackson would want you there for his first day of new school." Jackson has to be in special ed. - due to lack of attention span, and memory loss from time to time.

"I see, I have so many appointment and I'm going to Los angles tomorrow, and will be back on Tuesday or so. Thank you though I feel better taking to you. Does Edward look angry?" I asked.

"Um…yes kind of." He sounded amused

"Alright then oh, don't forget to remind him to bring me King sized Twix. Bye Maurice." I heard shifting noises and then I heard Edwards's cheerful voice-kind of.

"Happy?" He asked

"Talking to you does make me happy." I said

"Really, so…spy movie?" He asked getting back to our original question.

"So pick out a movie, I have to pack for tomorrow. See you at 24th floor, second door on the left which says 'Whitlock'. Bye."

"Alright then bye _beautiful_" he mocked. I laughed at him.

"'k Romeo." I hung up. I took out a large white suitcase and start it to fill it with lingerie first than some designer's denim skirts and jeans, both blue and white, and cute short sleeved tops. I chose several different types of heels and flats.

Last but not least the dress for the premiere. It was deep violet one shoulder sleeve that reached mid thigh. I put several earrings, and bracelets that match several tops. But with the dress I chose to separate that with long black earrings that almost touched my shoulder with purple diamond to hold each small black bead in a huge diamond formation. I hung the dress in my wardrobe with a cover so it wouldn't wrinkle or something like that.

I changed into something comfortable for me for the night. I chose white thin sleeved thick camisole with black outline, and black and white striped shorts that barely covered my ass. It had apple bottom written in the back. I put on some lotion, my legs looked shiny and took out my ponytail and combed my hair to get the tangles out. Just as I was about to put on some music, the doorbell buzzed. I yelled low 'come in'. I took my precious time getting to the door.

I opened the door to see a Greek god himself standing there with a DVD case, and Twix on the other hand. He was about to drop what he was holding before my hand touched his to hold it in place.

"Um…h-hey Bella" He stuttered looking at me up and down and I even saw a tinge of blush. I gave out a blush of my own filling slightly self conscious.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked

"F-fine" He said coming in. "Can I get some water?" he asked. I nodded and walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of aqafina. His hand shook s he took it from me. But I snatched it back.

"What's wrong?" I asked again uncapping the bottle.

"Uh…n-nothing" He tried to lie.

"Seriously?" I said

"It just that…you look hot, sexy and will not exactly something I'm okay with." He blushed as he said that. And I burst out laughing.

"I can change if you like." I said; I handed him the bottle of water.

"No, I-I mean you don't have to I can control myself."

"Are you saying you can't control yourself right now?" I asked coming closer to him.

"Definitely not." He mumbled.

"Edward calm down I'll put on a robe hold on." I went in my room and put on my black and white silk patterned robes that reached my knees with a tight fit. I came out to see Edward was sitting near the TV putting on the DVD.

"Hey…you…b-back" He said looking me up and down.

"If you're going to look at me like that, _I _might just jump you." I grinned.

"I don't mind if you do." He grinned back.

"So what movie did you get?" I asked smirking.

"Die another Day, all the other good movies were gone sorry." He said. I sat close to him and opened my Twix bar that was sitting in the coffee table. As the movie started I felt Edward staring at me. I turned to confirm my guess and I was definitely right.

"Sorry, it's just that never mind," He quickly turned and pretend to pay attention to the movie. I got up bored to get some popcorn. Edward followed me and I smiled to myself.

"This is boring." He said after while seeing the popcorn pop in the microwave.

"I know. I'm going to sleep." I said as the microwave beeped.

"But the movie isn't finished."Edward said

"I can see that, wanna sleep with me?" I asked. His whole face lit up like a burning wild fire.

"Are you sure?" he asked, I laughed.

"You look like you won a million dollar lottery." I said turning and grabbing a bowl for the popcorn. I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"Something like that." He whispered in my ear. His chin rested on my shoulder. I turned slightly to my right to see him staring at me. I'm sure I was blushing twenty different shades of red.

"Why?" I managed to say. I mean I wasn't that special.

"What do you mean, why?" he asked looking confused.

"I don't have the looks or anything that a guy would want." I heisted to tell him, but what the hell.

"What do you mean? You look damn hot, you're smart, and of course you're not like the other girls who would flirt with me shamelessly." He smirked at the last part.

"That's my point I'm different." I said.

"No, not in a bad way, but the - 'WOW look at her she's awesome' way." He said. I couldn't stand it any longer; I crashed my lips against his. They were so soft, almost like rose petals. He was so nice. We both turned to face each other and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I completely obliged. We both pulled back slightly flushed. He put one of his hands from my waist to my cheek. His thumb cherished my cheek while I leaned into the touch.

"That was…" I tried to finish it but I couldn't. what would are kiss count as-wonderful, blissful, hot, sexy, crazy, early, too soon, not a good sign, oh shit- which one will simple all of the above,

"Bella you don't regret it do you?" He asked worried. I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"Of course not, I mean I was the one who started it." I smirked.

"That totally counts as shamelessly flirting. I take my last sentence back." He laughed. His laugh was so melodious, it's like he was carved to perfection.

"I do think is too soon though." I said slowly turning away. I mean I wasn't the type of girl who would rush into a relationship.

"I think so too." He mumbled.

"Come on I'm sleepy, forget about the popcorn." I pulled him by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you sure, you want to?" he asked as I opened the door to my room.

"We're only sleeping, no funny business. Remember I promised." I said. I heard a faint groan from him.

"That sounds okay, I guess" He said as he walked to my piano. He stopped in front of mine and jaspers picture.

"So this is…"

"That's Jasper, my brother like friend." I answered before he could finish it.

"He seems familiar." He mumbled. I just shrugged, and jumped on my bed.

"Play me something." I said as I wrapped my arms around my knees. He went to the piano and started with mixed notes, which turned into beautiful song.

"That's beautiful. What is it called?" I asked. I listened to lot of music and also heard some of Edwards's tracks, they were pretty good.

"I just made it up." He said getting up.

"Do you need to change clothes or something the bathrooms right there." I pointed toward the bathroom door. He nodded and walked toward the bathroom. I stayed their staring at my piano. Could there be something more?

"What you thinking?" Edward asked startling me. "Whoa, you scared me." I said taking deep breaths. He let out a soft chuckle. "Turn out the lights please." I asked sweetly, he obliged.

I patted the space next to me when he turned, and he cautiously scooted in and smiled as our eyes met. I lay down on my pillow and gave Edward enough space to adjust.

I involuntarily gave out a yawn and Edward chuckled. I scooted over to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" I asked as I yawned again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"It's alright as long as you're comfortable." He said. I looked into his eyes searching for…I don't know something that I can always trust. I found it when I was deepness into them. There was so much to learn about this insanely hot guy sleeping next to me...almost. I didn't realize I was leaning in for his lips till mine made contact with his. It was truly heaven, never have I kissed a guy and felt as if I just wanted him and nothing matters beside him. I knew Edward could be the good guy if he wanted to, not that he isn't. He just needs some work. The kiss ended and I sighed in a soft satisfaction.

"Bella?" he asked as I was drifting off to sleep.

"Hum?" I hummed, he chuckled softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Okay that was a complete surprise.

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into?" I laughed against his chest.

"Nope, but I'm about to find out" He said running his hand down my hair.

"Alright than will see how this goes." I answered.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. I nodded against his chest and scooted little closer to him.

Night has never been more blissful, sanctuary. I never felt more at home anywhere unless it was where Edwards arm opened for me. My dreams were sweet, and miffed of Edward. My dreams were mostly of Edward shirtless which made me so wet, even in my dream. I wanted him but I don't know if I'm ready. I'm not sure if his ready. I guess time will be our greatest prospect to watch for.

* * *

Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid.  
~**Edward Cullen**

**LEAVE REVIEWS**


	7. Horror? Romance? Jasper or Edward

**Here is my latest chapter, i want all of u to know that need help writing this. between this and school i can't handle it. Plz help, **

**i'm ready to take advice. send me mail, comment anything. thanks. ^_^**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Alright than will see how this goes." I answered.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. I nodded against his chest and scooted little closer to him.

Night has never been more blissful, sanctuary. I never felt more at home anywhere unless it was where Edwards arm opened for me. My dreams were sweet, and miffed of Edward. My dreams were mostly of Edward shirtless which made me so wet, even in my dream. I wanted him but I don't know if I'm ready. I'm not sure if his ready. I guess time will be our greatest prospect to watch for.

* * *

**  
**

**EPOV~**

Last night has to be the best night of my life. I'm sleeping with the most beautiful girl that I laid my eyes on. And just sleeping. Me Edward Cullen. Who would've thought? I don't know what took over me to ask her to be my girlfriend, and by some miracle she said yes. I was exploding with happiness. What does mean to have a girlfriend that's different from all the sluts that I've known so far? So much difference. One angel, it's all it took for me to be confused as hell about my feelings. Sure I've dated, had some girlfriends but this is different. I want to be this, I want her. Not just in some sexual way either.

When I saw Jaspers picture I thought that was her, someone. But no, lucky me. That was her best friend like brother. It's astounding to say I was jealous. Not the first time either, when she asked me to give the phone to that parson at the movie store. Jealousy took over me, and I was cussing him out, till he said something about his son, and some other stuff. I was just happy she didn't like him like that. And happy she flirts with me, which is hell of awesome but it gives me blue balls for days. I still have them.

I looked in my arms to find the sleeping form of Bella. If Jasper came home he would definitely think we just had sex. Bella was sleeping in my arms like there is no tomorrow. He arms around my neck, one of her leg around mine. And with Bella she clearly doesn't know what she does to me. Every time she moves in her sleep, her thigh would brush up against mine or any other places, and I would groan form the touch. I wanted more but I didn't want to pressure her.

Bella started stirring which meant she was about to wake up. She opened her eyes little by little then removed one of her hand from my neck and rubbed her eyes. She gave me a smile and got up and went to the bathroom. It didn't bother her how we ended up sleeping. It was almost six in the morning. Our flight leaves at about 7:15. We had time, but talking about ladies, they take forever.

I heard the shower turn on; about fifteen minutes later Bella came out wearing nothing but a robe. Her cover up left nothing to imagination.

"Sorry, go ahead and use the shower I'm going to get dressed. Where are your clothes?" She asked. I was just staring at her, but got enough courage to reply.

"In my car" I squeaked. She giggled and opened up the closet door, and disappeared inside. I groaned and went out the door, and downstairs. I got my clothes and took the elevator up. Bella was in the kitchen in tight white jeans, Green Babydoll top and white wedges.

"Hey, love" I said putting my hands on her waist. She leaned into my touch and moaned.

"I missed you" She giggled.

"I know, I've been away for about 8 minutes. So much time." I joked. She giggled and turned around.

"What would you like for breakfast, and we better hurry" She said, getting back to cooking. We had delicious breakfast, with Bella always looking at me with lust, it was also very frustrating.

Now we were in first class section of plane to go to California. Bella fell asleep on my shoulder, and I enjoyed how she clung to my arm. The warm feeling was very intriguing would be an understatement.

"Bella, love wake up" I shook her lightly. She jerked up and rubbed her eyes.

"That was quick" She said, stifling yawn.

"Come on" I said pulling her up. We both reached our hotel, then the penthouse suite on the very top floor.

"Um…Are we staying in the same room, or…" I trailed of looking at her.

"You could crash with me, but the premiere starts in three hours, get ready" She ordered. I nodded. She disappeared in the room on the left.

I took in the sight of the suite. It was huge would be an understatement. The kitchen was half the size of the living area. The balcony was size of the rooms. But I wasn't impressed; I've seen all of this before. I heard the shower go on in Bella's bathroom. This meant I needed to get ready as well.

I got ready on the room on the right. I opened up my suitcase, and chose to wear a black designer button up shirt with several designs on the shoulders. With that I wore dark washed jeans. I tried to comb my hair but there was no chance it wanted to obey. So I gave up and shaved. I took a shower, and then put on the clothes that I took out. I got out some dress shoes, and my watch so it wouldn't look to plain. It was almost hour before we have to leave. And I wanted something to eat. Just a snack.

"Bella I'm going to order something to eat. You want something?" I asked through the door. No answer.

"Whatever" She answered after few seconds. I just shrugged, and dialed room service.

**BPOV~**

"Um…are we staying in the same room, or…" He said all shyly. That was so cute. I smiled slightly and answered.

"You could crash with me, but the premiere starts in three hours, get ready" I ordered. He nodded. I took my suitcase and walked into the room in the left.

I searched for almost half hour for what to wear in my suitcase. Finally I found the perfect outfit.

I took a long shower, to get rid of all the moisture, and dirt from my skin. I applied lotion, then scented my body with perfume. I started on my make-up while still in my robe.

I wasn't going to go all major, just some finishes. I applied eye-liner, then mascara. No blush, and some other make-up products. I picked up my dress and pulled up my legs.

The dress was a cute thin black one. Lauren by Ralph Lauren Zinha Belted Jersey Dress. It was really cute, and the perfect type of plain. For shoes I wore sexy stilettos, black patent leather. I wore long onyx earrings, and matching tight necklace. Just as I was about to put on other types of jewelry, I hear a slight knock on my door.

"Bella I'm going to order something to eat. You want something?" Edward's velvet voice asked. I didn't answer straight because I was imagining him looking hot as hell.

"Whatever" I finally answered. I could hear him walking to the phone. I needed to finish getting ready. I put on white diamond bracelet that reached half way to my elbow. On the other hand would be my watch. Then I put on my ankle bracelet, and onyx ring. For final touched I took out my wallet, and put my spare lip gloss in it. With my cell.

I admired myself in the mirror before opening my door and walking out.

"Edward I'm, ready to go" I said. Edward was watching TV and eating a sandwich. Typical man. Edward turned his head towards me and froze. I love that reaction.

"Edward?" I asked. He got up slowly and came closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my torso, and slightly lifted me up.

"You look beyond beautiful" He said, kissing me on my forehead.

"Thank you for considering my lips gloss." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He laughed little and grabbed his cell from the coffee table.

"Come on, my lady" He said holding open the door for me. We took the elevator down, talking little about what we know of this city. When we got out, there was a white limo waiting for us. The driver came to the side and opened the door for me to get in, Edward followed suit.

"Thanks for the limo" I said once he got in.

"Nah, it's the only thing you would let me do" He laughed, I laughed with him. We arrived little late, but still on time. There were photographers and news reporters as far as I could see through the tinted windows of the limo. This is going to be quite interesting. The driver opened out door, and Edward got out first. The flashes were unbelievable as Edward stepped out. He held his hand out for me once he adjusted his tie. I rolled my eyes, and took it. I put my right foot out, and then slowly got out. The flashes were more and more.

I looked forward to see jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie with their mouths open slightly. Should have told them, but what they hell.

"Mrs. Swan?" One of the reporters asked. I looked at him questioning what the shit did he want?

"Are you and Edward Cullen dating?" The reporters kept asking whirl of questions; Edward and I just kept walking forward, hand in hand. I stepped in front of Jasper.

"Alice?" Edward asked, and then looked at jasper, then back at me. All of their eyes fell on me, and I just shrugged.  
"Let's go see the movie" I smiled. I hated confrontations.

"Talk about awkward" Edward mumbled.

"Really, I mean who knew we would make such a cute couple" I joked.

"I wasn't talking about that" Edward said, taking the seat next to me.

"Then?" I asked

"About jasper dating my sister and I'm dating his" He said. Jasper was sitting almost right in front of us. Alice in front of Edward.

"Oh, but what I said made sense" I giggled. Jasper turned to give me a glare.

"We will have a serious talk young lady" he murmured. I laughed little, and gave him a wink while laying my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Bring it" I said. The movie started, and Edwards' naughty hands crawled up my thigh. I didn't move though, not giving him the satisfaction of his deeds. Edward leaned in little closer, and whispered.

"How wet are you?" I gulped in reaction. No. He. Didn't. I raised my head from his shoulder and looked at him. You wanna play, then let's. I leaned closer to his ear, and whispered.

"Very…just for you" I purred in his ears. His position stiffened, and a soft giggled escaped my lips. Of course that didn't escape jasper's ears.

"This is a horror movie, just in case you haven't noticed" He whispered yelled.

"His head and your for that matter look very funny to me" I smiled. Edward chuckled next to me. Jasper turned to give him a glare. This won't turn out good. Edward and I kept teasing each other during the movie. It was fun to say at least. I didn't even know what the movie was called. Edward, jasper, Alice, and I walked slowly towards our limos, without a word.

"So what now?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I could care less" I mumbled. Jasper sent me a text saying they were following us. Great, no fantastic.

"There following us" Edward mumbled. No kidding. I shrugged. Edward and I got out, and so did Alice and jasper. Jasper looked little calm, and amused. I looked over at Alice and thanked her with my eyes. She smiled back innocently. Let the yelling began.

* * *

**What should they talk about, give me ideas ppl, my mind is blank. THANKS in advance to all my readers and reviewers and helpers. **

R&R

THANKS

keep in mind the enxt chapter may take longer then usual, or sooner if i get enough help.

once again R&R


	8. The Cycle, My past

**Sorry it took so long. But you know the best things take a while. There is a little lemon in this chapter, but don't worry there is a warning b4 hand.**

**Lemon written by: Edward_bed**

**BANNER for this story is on my page NOW...go check it out. and it will be posted on my and edwards_bed site. www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

**or .com**

**either one will lead you to awesomeness of this story. Thanks again for reviewing in advance. **

**If u got questions i got answers.  
**

* * *

**RECAP**

"So what now?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"I could care less" I mumbled. Jasper sent me a text saying they were following us. Great, no fantastic.

"There following us" Edward mumbled. No kidding. I shrugged. Edward and I got out, and so did Alice and jasper. Jasper looked little calm, and amused. I looked over at Alice and thanked her with my eyes. She smiled back innocently. Let the yelling began

* * *

{Edward's POV}

This was going to turn to be the most interesting and important moment of my life, and I can't do anything but freak out. Great my girlfriend's brother/friend is going to fry me with verbal abuse. That's just what I wanted for my whole life. Please note the sarcasm.

Bella squeezed my hand in reassurance as we _all_ went up the elevator. All includes Alice, jasper, Bella and me. I looked over at Jasper, he was absolutely seething. Bella on the other hand was calm and collected. I sighed once the elevator opened fresh air I thought. Not for long my conscious argued back.

Jasper opened the door and 'welcomed' Bella and I. Bella and I sat down on the love seat while Alice and jasper sat on opposite side of us on the other love seat.

"Bella?" Jasper's controlled voice asked her silently a question, which answer could both lead to fighting and/or verbal abuse.

"Yes?" Bella asked innocently.

"Mind explaining? Why you were with _him_?" Jasper looked at me with absolute disgust.

"Why are you looking towards him like that?" Bella said quite amused.

"Do you think this is funny?" Jasper asked her.

"Jasper I'm a big girl, and I don't need you telling me who and who not to date. I think I can decide who on my own. If _I _think he's bad for me then I wouldn't have chosen him don't you think?" jasper visibly stiffened.

"Isabella don't be stubborn" Jasper Almost yelled at her. He stood up as well to show his point.

"I'm not being stubborn jasper, try to understand, this is who I am" Bella also stood over. When she said the last part I wanted to ask her what she meant. I think jasper got what she meant, because he glared at her this time stronger.

"Bella you never think. Why can't you think before you do anything? Bella don't repeat the mistakes you made in the past?" Jasper tried to convince her.

"I've learned from my past. I've already thought about it…well not all, but you get it" Bella said _trying _to prove her point.

"No Bella I don't get it, you can do much better than him" jasper glared at me. How right he was. She could do much better. I wanted her to believe jasper, understand that I wasn't the perfect guy for him. But on the other hand I wanted Bella to never leave my side, and keep defending me.

"Jasper stop please" Bella whined. "Please just stop" Bella looked like she was about to cry, her voice cracked. At that moment I got up faster than lightning and put my arms her shoulder and brought her closer to me. I looked at jasper and glared at him. I could care less he was her best friend and her family, but causing her pain is passing the line. I won't stop to fight right beside her.

"Jasper maybe we all should talk later. It's getting late, let's go" Alice gave me a tiny smile. I nodded towards her direction. Jasper sighed and took few steps closer to us. He looked at silently asking to let her go. I obliged knowing Bella was okay and I won't be far if anything happened.  
"Bella I'm sorry. But try to look at it from my point of view. You my little sister and I care for you" He hugged her. Bella sniffed and hugged jasper.

"I know jasper, but treat me your age for once please. That's all I'm asking" She whispered over jasper's shoulder.

"Once chance. That's all I'm giving you. See you in the morning" He said the last part through his teeth. But if only he knew Bella and I would talk this whole night and not _do_ anything. I knew what was going through Alice's and jasper's mind right now about Bella and me. They thought I relationship was based on sex, when they don't even know the half of it. Bella was different, a good different than any girl I met, any girl I've been with.

She's my luminosity, she's my…what? I have time I thought happily as Jasper and Alice closed the door behind them and Bella locked it. She turned and gave me a mischievous smile. I smiled back and ran towards her. I picked her up by the waist and twirled her around. Bella giggled a soft beautiful, musical chuckle.

"You are so beautiful" I murmured against her soft skin after steadying her on the ground. She gave out a throaty moan. When my lips touched a sensitive spot right below her ear.

**LEMONS ALERT!! Starts here___written by: Edwards_bed visit our website, **_**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**_

My hands roamed freely on her petite, soft body. She shivered under my touch, and I smiled against her skin at the effect I had on her. Her small hands gripped my hair tight in her fist. She pulled my lips to hers. The taste of her tongue made me even harder. As if she knew, one of her hands traveled from my head to the buttons on shirt and instead of opening them she yanked the shirt apart. The buttons scattered all over the room. I growled against her lips and she giggled.

I lifted her bridal style, not breaking apart from her skin, and walked towards the bed. I placed her softly on the bed and got on top of her. She moaned when my eraction touched her thigh.

"Edward" That sound coming from her sent me over the edge. Her hands traveled from my torso down to my jeans. She quickly unclipped my belt and tossed on to the side of the belt somewhere. My lips traveled to her jaw and then her neck.

I placed a soft kiss on her neck then bit her softly on that same spot. She moaned loud this time, and her back arched up. Her breast grazed my bare chest.

"Fuck Bella, your still wearing clothes" I said against her neck, while sucking the spot that I bit. She giggled slightly and undid my pants forgetting what I said.

"I know" She murmured before pushing me away from her and then turning the tables on me when using all her strength to get on top of me. I looked at the playful battle in her eyes perking up and groaned. This girl was going to be the death of me. My eyes rolled back, like a fucking chick when her warm tongue touched me.

**LEMONS STOP!! Thanks 4 reading if u did. Let's give a little cheer to **_**Edward_bed **_**Fanfic author who write this kinds of stories. Check out her page if you like. We are writing few stories together. And the banner 4 this story is up on my page and website. Check it out after this chappy. **_**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**_

Bella's POV__

My eyes snapped open when the sunlight hit my face. I pulled the soft satin cover up my body, and smiled at the events that occurred last night. My grip in Edward's waist tightened thinking about the conversation with jasper. I know he loves and dearly cares for me. But maybe he needs to understand that I can take care of myself.

I felt Edward's hand running down my hair and looked up to see him staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"Morning" I stretched up to kiss him on the side of his lips. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arm around his neck, to be able to bring him closer to me. It felt like it wasn't enough, but it would have to do for now.

"Um…Good morning" He murmured back still half asleep. We just spend about fifteen minutes in bed in each other's arms. It was a warm and pleasuring feeling to be in his arms. I felt safe, and loved in his arms.

"What are you thinking love?" He asked. I melted under his words. Love? Did he call me that? No just my imagination I thought.

"How I don't want to leave from this exact, I like being in your arms, I like being with you" I murmured against his soft skin.

"Really?" He whispered. I nodded against his neck. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. I silently gave him my consent by kissing him on the neck.

"Why did you stop me from…" he couldn't finish, I knew it hurt him. I knew I hurt him. But I had to.

"Because I wanted out first time special" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I spent my life wasting everything I had, and I don't want to anymore. I want everything to be just right" I answered.

"Why?" He continued asking.

"Because, I know what would happen if I come to closer to you, you'll eventually leave. It's a cycle in my life. I meet them, I bring them closer to me, and the next thing I know they're gone. I don't want you gone" I said swallowing back my tears. That has repeated forever in my life. If you call it a life. I'm tired of turning in circles, I don't want not anymore.

"Will you explain further later?" He asked knowing there was more to the wise words I've said. I nodded silently. We stayed quite for a minute. All you could hear was the sound our breathing and the beating of our hearts. Edward pulled me closer and tightened his grip on me.

"I'll break the cycle for you love" He said, saying that he'll stay even after…you know.

"I'll wait for that moment" I said pressing my cheek against his bare chest. Edward sighed. I heard his heart race little when my hand traveled further down his body, but I stopped knowing too well we had to get up from this bed. No matter how much we didn't want to. Edward knowing my thoughts got up bringing me up with him.

*Sigh* I'm so not ready to move away from Edward. But hey we can't shower together…not now at least.

* * *

**4 ppl who didn't read the intro. The BANNER for this story is up on my site check it out and it's also up for my other site NEXT STEP. So go had check it out. Also if you like visit my and edwards_bed (Soni) page. _www(dot)edwardsbed_(dot)webs(dot)com**

**THANKS R&R**


	9. AN

Hey Guys Sorry, this isn't an Update. I lost all my updated chapters that were on my USB DRIVE. I am so, so, sorry. I'm trying to rewrite everything. For those who read my other story 'HOME FOR A REASON' is deleted. I couldn't do it, anymore, sorry guys. PM if you have any questions.

THANKS FOR KEEPING UP SO FAR!

3

Emmett's Bear


End file.
